Brotherly Love
by italiachick13
Summary: Duncan goes to Juvie. Based on the book "The Juvie 3". Discontinued.
1. Getaway Driver

**Ok so in the episode where Owen convinces Duncan, Heather and Gwen to confess something that they have done, they never told us what they did so I am going to write what I think Duncan did and how he went to Juvie!. And no one else's things. Because I'm like that! :D But yeah, oh another thing, first fic in a while so please go easy! Thanks : D**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The clock read 12:30 am; Duncan got up and started to sneak out of his house. He was used to nights like these, sneaking out of his house with his brothers, wrecking havoc but usually driving the getaway car for what his brothers needed to get away from like usually, the police.

The problem was though; he usually had to boost the cars. It wasn't a problem most times, but his mom wouldn't be too happy if she found out that her 14-year-old son was stealing cars while she worked.

Duncan quietly started a car in the parking lot to Future Shop while his brothers and friends took whatever there hands could grab.

"Come on" said Duncan impatiently. He heard sirens. Damn it! Someone must have seen him. Just then, his phone rang.

"Hello?" said Duncan.

"Hurry up! Get out front! Where are you?" said his brother, Jason, angrily.

"Finally!" said Duncan. "Just shut up and hurry up; wait, are those police sirens?" asked his brother.

"Uhh..." said Duncan.

"What the hell man! You want us to get caught?" said his brother angrily.

"Well maybe if you hurried up this wouldn't be a problem!" Duncan shouted into his phone. He pulled up in front of a fire exit and opened the side doors. His two older brothers, Jason and Mark climbed in the back with their hands full of iPods and video games.

Duncan stepped on the gas pedal and steered out of the parking lot, nearly hitting a police car.

"Nice going ass-hole!" said Mark.

_Stop the car immediately _said a policeman.

"Step on it Duncan!" cried Jason.

He swerved around him and made a break for the traffic lights.

"Don't stop for a red light!" yelled one of his brothers.

"Go faster!"

Duncan passed through a red light, but unfortunately, a semi-truck hit the back end of the car, causing them to spin out of control until they hit a lamppost. The Air bag deployed, and Duncan blacked out from hitting his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what do you think? Yay or Nay? Comments please! But no flames..**

**Oh yeah, I don't own TDi/TDA and this is a little based on how Gecko Fosse from the book "The Juvie Three" went to Juvie so technically I didn't really make up the entire idea! **

**~Italiachick13 **


	2. Pretty Boy

Duncan sat in the courtroom next to his mom and his brothers. Duncan didn't care for his Mohawk today, causing green hair strands to fall around his face; his piercings were out and was wearing a tux and tie.

"I'm sorry Ms. Marino, but I'm afraid your boys will have to spend time in a Juvenile Detention Centre for their careless actions." Said the Judge.

"Court dismissed!" said the judge. Duncan looked at his mother's face, disappointment was written all over it.

"Nice going dumb-ass, thanks to your careless driving, we go to Juvie!" said Mark.

"Well maybe if you didn't drag me into all of your criminal acts, we wouldn't be in this situation!" said Duncan.

"Oh whatever Duncan, you do your own little criminal acts, don't blame it on us." Said Jason.

The next day Duncan, Jason and Mark were shipped off to the closet Juvenile Detention center. The place had guards everywhere.

He was shown to his room. Inside there was another boy there named Tom.

"Hey, name's Tom."

"Don't care." Said Duncan. He threw his bag on his bed and lied down.

Tom shrugged then raised an eyebrow.

"Nice hair." Commented Tom. Duncan looked over.

"Like your hair is any better" said Duncan bitterly.

"Look, let's be nice, we have to live with each other for the next couple of months, and I don't want to have to kill you." Said Tom. Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm kidding…" Said Tom.

"Right, ok then... well I'm going to go explore, " said Duncan

"Mind if I join you? I'll show you around." Said Tom getting up.

Duncan sighed. "Sure, why not?"

Tom led Duncan into a room where there were other boys his age. Some of the kids were watching TV, others were reading and everyone else was just sitting and talking.

"Tom, buddy how are you?" asked a boy who looked a year older then them. He had blonde hair and had muscular arms. He also had a tight grip on Tom's shoulder.

"I'm good Nick, but I'm sure I would be better if I could breathe." Said Tom.

"Oh sorry." Said Nick, releasing Tom. "Who's this?" asked Nick pointing to Duncan.

"This is Duncan, new guy" said Tom.

"Oh yeah?" said Nick. "You trying to make a statement there with your hair Duncan?"

"No, just the way I wear it." Responded Duncan.

"Make's you look kinda like a pretty boy, pretty boy." Said Nick, poking him in the shoulder. Duncan slapped his hand away.

"DON'T. Call me pretty." Said Duncan.

"Why not? Pretty Boy." Said Nick. Then Duncan punched him square in the face, sending Nick on the floor. His friends yelled at Duncan and started to poke Nick.

"That's why." Said Duncan, with a smug look on his face.


End file.
